


A God Named Sin

by karel010



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karel010/pseuds/karel010
Summary: After hearing many stories from the human souls, Hades decides to leave the underworld and see what is so great about earth.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nia Nal/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

‘Tell me Cerberus, what do you think earth is like?’

The dog turned his head to look at the figure sitting at the desk, with their feet up on it.

‘I mean, we have been on earth but that was more than a thousand years ago! The more human souls that come here, the more they speak of this place like it is better than Mount Olympus!’

‘My lady!” Shouted a voice from behind.

Hades took her feet of her desk and turned around in her chair to where the voice was coming from. She saw one of her demons walked towards her.

‘Amon, to what do I owe this pleasure?’ She smirked at him.

‘My lady, I just wanted to inform you that the new punishments you came up with have been highly successful in Tartarus. The human souls are being tortured in a way us demons have never seen before,’ Amon said with a small smile.

‘Good. Add them to the books and let the others know they have my permission to use them from now on,’ Hades told him.

‘Right away, my lady,’ Amon bowed and was about to leave when the next question made him pause.

‘Amon, have you ever been on earth?’ Hades turned towards her desk and put her feet up again, looking into the far distance.

‘If you have, I do not remember. Why’d you ask, my lady?’

‘Just the amount of stories these human souls have nowadays. I mean, what in Zeus’s name is an iPhone? Or these other species that help the humans - what do they call them? I forgot the word for it…’ Hades snapped her fingers.

‘Superheroes, my lady?’

‘Yes, superheroes! Can it get crazier than that?’

‘With humans you never know, my lady.’

‘Aren’t you even a bit curious about how this earth works with their iPhones and superheroes?’

Amon looked at Hades, his eyes slightly widened.

‘My lady, you cannot be serious! Do not tell me you are even entertaining the idea of going to earth?’

‘Why not? Why is that so bad?’

“Because we need you, here in the underworld! You are the god of the underworld, your home is with us,’ Amon tried to explain.

‘Nobody needs anybody anywhere. Besides, I was thinking of making you lord in my absence. I trust you can see to it the humans don’t destroy anything we built so hard to maintain after all these years?’

It was like the dog could sense the emotions of Amon. Cerberus started to whine. Hades crouched down so that her face was at the same height.

‘Come on, boy. I trust you more than anybody else here. I need you to guard the gates like you always have.”

Cerberus blinked and whined once more. Hades chuckled.

‘Don’t worry, boy. I can protect myself just fine. I need you here and keep an eye on the others.’

The dog glanced over to Amon, then looked back at Hades.

‘If I am in trouble or anything like that, I will be right back. I promise.’

Cerberus wagged his tail a little bit and like Hades’s face. Hades laughed an patted him on the head.

“So that settles it. Earth here I come,” Hades looked at Amon and walked away with a big smirk.


	2. Chapter I - A Storm of History

Chapter I: Storm of History

Nia Nal was not having a good day.

First, Noonan’s messed up her breakfast order. Because of this, she arrived fifteen minutes late to work. During the morning, she forgot to drink her coffee on time so she had to make due with drinking cold coffee. Then she switched up two reports, giving them to the wrong departments.

After finishing giving the right reports to the right departments, Nia finally had a moment to sit at her desk and take a few breaths to calm herself down. She closed her eyes doing so.

‘Nia, are you alright? You don’t seem like yourself today,’ Kara said while walking up to her desk.

‘Yes, I’m fine. Just one of those crappy days I guess,’ Nia said, putting her forehead on her desk.

Kara looked at her and laughed.

‘Well, good thing it is Friday! How about we get the group together and go to Al’s? Just blowing off some steam,’ Kara offered.

'That depends. Will Brainy be there?’

It was hard for Nia to ask that question. Ever since the Crisis and the whole “Lex Luthor Thing”, she found it hard to even look at him. Although he apologized as much as he could, it will be a while before Nia can start to think of forgiving him.

‘Brainy know you need time. We all need time to forgive him. He is giving us space so no, Brainy won’t be there,’ Kara smiled sympathetically.

Nia smiled right back.

‘Then prepare yourself to get liver failure because we are going to get slammed!’

~oOo~

‘Wow, Nia, you might want to slow down a bit,’ James chuckled.

Nia ignored him and finished her third shot. Even though she was only three shots in, she could already feel the alcohol kick in. The tension that she had in her shoulders faded away and she felt like she was seeing the world through pink glasses. She smiled a bit.

‘Come on, James! It’s Friday, live a little!’

Just then, the door of the bar opened and it was like someone turned up the heat in the room. A woman with bright blonde hair walked in. She was wearing boots, black jeans and an oversized collard shirt that was tucked into hear jeans. But all Nia could focus on were the piercing green eyes. The woman smirked and the tension in the room was broken. Nia glanced around the table and saws that the others were also looking at the woman.

‘Who is that?’ James asked, his eyes still following the woman as she crossed the room.

The woman walked up to Darla, who was standing behind the bar. They exchanged a few words, ending with Darla smiling and handing over her apron. Darla walked off as the woman put on the apron and started cleaning the bar.

‘I haven’t seen her before,’ Kara said.

‘Well, whoever she is, I am sensing some out of this world activity from her brain,’ J’onn mentioned.

‘I’m going to talk to her,’ Kara stood up from her chair and walked over to the bar. She raised her hand to gain the attention of the woman. The woman smirked more as an answer and pulled out two whiskey glasses. As she walked over to Kara, she grabbed a bottle.

‘Well, well, well. If it isn’t Kara Danvers! How are you?’

Kara looked at her confused.

‘How do you know my name?’

‘I know everything. I am a god after all,’ The woman started to pour some kind of glowing blue liquid into the glasses.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Aren’t you Kara Danvers, the reporter from CatCo that won some unimportant price?’ She raised an eyebrow and set one of the glasses in front of Kara.

‘Yes, I am. I’m sorry, I just came over to introduce myself and my friends. You see, we like to come here often so it’s better you get used to us,’ Kara chuckled lightly. ‘So, you know my name, might I know yours?’

‘I am Hades Lightfyre. But Hades is just fine. Apparently, humans require a last name,’ Hades puffed.

‘Hades Lightfyre? That is really your name?’

‘Yes, I was named after my birth. Hades, I mean. I had a little fun with the last name,’ Hades laughed. ‘By the way, drink up. It’s on me!’

Kara looked at the glass in front of her. ‘What is it?’

‘Honestly, I have no idea. But it is deadly to humans. So fragile,’ Hades took a sip of her own drink. ‘But it tastes great.’

‘Deadly to humans? How come you are giving one to me?’

‘Because I know you are not human.’

Kara looked at Hades in shock. But in an effort of trying to hide it quickly, she laughs awkwardly.

‘Me? Not human? Do I look like I’m not human?’

‘Okay, first of all I know when someone is lying. Second, I have been on this earth for some time now and I know not all humans who look human, are actually human.’

‘You just said human so many times,’ A voice next to Kara said.

Alex had just arrived at the bar. She spotted Kara talking to the new bartender and decided to find out who she was. She was immediately drawn to the piercing green eyes of the woman.

‘Alex! I’m glad you could make it!’ Kara hugged her sister. ‘Where is Kelly?’

‘She will come in a few minutes. There were a couple of things she needed to finish at work,’ Alex explained to Kara and then looked over to Hades. ‘Who is this?’

‘Alex, this is – ‘

‘Alex Danvers!’

‘Yes, how did – ‘

‘So, you are the girlfriend! Kelly likes to talk about you,’ Hades smiled a bit. ‘Wait, both your last names are Danvers, so are you two related in any way?’

Alex just looked back to Kara. ‘Who is this?’

‘My name is Hades Lightfyre,’ Hades smirked again.

‘Hades Lightfyre?’ Alex scoffed. ‘How do you know Kelly?’

‘Kelly Olsen in my therapist of course! I know, very cliché but she is helping me a lot. You are very lucky to have her as your life partner.’

‘Seriously, just when you think you can’t meet anyone weirder than Brainy…’ Alex trailed off.

‘Girls! Kara, where the hell are those shots?’ Nia walked up to them. ‘We’ve been waiting forever!’

Kara glanced at her watch.

‘It’s only been ten minutes.’

‘Yeah, eight minutes too long. Hey, new girl! Quit flirting and get us four more shots!’ Nia told Hades. She was slurring her words a little.

‘It looks like you have had enough, human.’ Hades narrowed her eyes at Nia.

‘Hades, what did I tell you about calling people humans?’ Kelly suddenly appeared next to Alex.

Alex greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. Kara and Nia send her a smile. Hades looked at Kelly and genuinely smiled at her.

‘Yes, I know. But it is so much fun to see their faces when I say it.’

‘Hades here said that you are her therapist,’ Alex said.

‘Hades started seeing me a couple of weeks ago. We get along,’ Kelly smiled at Hades.

‘You know what human,’ Hades turned to Nia. ‘You will get your shots, but only because I like Kelly.’

Hades turned around and grabbed four shot glasses. She poured a clear liquid in them and handed them over. Down at the other side of the bar, someone was trying to get Hades’ attention.

‘What does a guy have to do around here to get a drink?’ He said a little too loudly.

Hades groaned.

‘Kelly, I can’t take much more of this. I am from the underworld but this work is actual torture. You said this would only be temporary.’

‘Just hold on a little longer, Hades. The other job will be ready for you next week,’ Kelly assured her.

‘It better be, before I hurt a human,’ Hades stopped. ‘Nobody wants that.’

Hades walked over to the guy. The girls grabbed the shots and walked back over to the table.

‘Sooooo… interesting patient you got there,’ Alex started.

‘Yes, I’ll admit she is a bit different that I am used to,’ Kelly said, sitting down at the table.

‘Who is?’

‘The new girl. Apparently, Kelly is her therapist.’

‘I haven’t been able to diagnose Hades with anything specific yet. She is under a delusion that she is the evil god from the underworld, hence the name.’

‘Hades?’ J’onn looked up. ‘As in the god of the underworld, the dead and the riches?’

‘Well, that is what she claims. I think we should take it with a grain of salt as for now.’

‘Have you ever thought that she could actually be who she claims to be? That this whole time you had someone claiming to be one of the powerful gods as your patient but never thought to get her tested at the Tower?’ J’onn looked a bit upset.

‘Whenever I have a patient come to me with the claims of being a god, or with superpowers, my first thought isn’t the Tower. I need to get to know them better, understand where they are coming from,’ Kelly explained a little annoyed. ‘Also, there is this thing called doctor-patient confidentiality.’

‘Come on guys, you are totally ruining the night. More drinking, less talking!’ Nia said, throwing back the fourth shot.

She couldn’t help her eyes wandering to Hades for the rest of the night.

~oOo~

The next day, J’onn, Kara and Alex were meeting up in the Tower.

‘In Greek mythology, Hades is the brother of Zeus, the king of all Gods,’ J’onn started.

‘If this really is Hades, then history has it wrong. Hades is a woman,’ Alex said.

‘After defeating the Titans, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades drew lots for the realms left to rule. Zeus received the sky, Poseidon the seas and Hades the underworld, the unseen realm to which souls of the world go upon leaving the earth. Some myths even say that Hades hated that he – she – got the underworld but had no choice and moved to this new realm.’

‘How can we know for sure this is the same Hades? The one from the Greek mythology and not someone – uh – confused?’ Kara asked.

‘More importantly, if she is who she claims she is, we need to find out what her purpose is on earth. We need to be sure that she is not the evil kind of god that the Greeks made her out to be. Which is why I have asked Hades here for some questions. She is in the elevator as we speak.’

‘Wait, J’onn, do you have a plan? For whichever way this can go?’

‘Don’t worry.’

The sound of the elevator arriving came into the room. The doors opened and Hades stepped out.

‘These things are incredibly useful! With just a slight tap on the button and it takes you where you need to go. We need these in the underworld,’ Hades said.

‘Hades, thank you for coming,’ J’onn walked over to shake her hand. ‘I am J’onn J’onzz. Welcome to the Tower.’

‘J’onn Jonzz. Interesting name. I thought your name was Hank Henshaw?’

‘Hank Henshaw is a name I used to hide the fact that I am an alien.’

‘Alien? What is an alien?’ Hades looked confused.

‘Aliens are the species that were not born on planet Earth. They are from planets in the universe.’

‘And you look human. See, Kara!’ Hades turned to Kara. ‘Not everyone who looks human, is. Wow, planets in the universe. Zeus really went full out with the sky. But then again, he went full out with literally anything,’ Hades trailed off.

‘Hades, I asked you here today for that exact reason. You claim to be Hades, god of the underworld –‘

‘Not claim. Am.’

‘We need evidence to support that. Which is why I have developed a series of tests, to see if you indeed are who you say you are. Kara and Alex will assist me. So, what do you say?’

Hades smirked. Her piercing green eyes flashed gold.

‘Bring it on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my story! Thank you so much for reading it! I have been walking around with this idea for some time now and have finally found the time to sit down and write it. 
> 
> I have a storyline planned out and for now I have ten chapters planned. You will see people you know from the show, but be prepared for a story where most of the villains never appeared in it as it is an original story.
> 
> Please like and leave a comment, to let me know people are actually reading it  
> 
> Also, I do not own any rights to Supergirl – the comic or the show.
> 
> Excuse any language mistakes, English is my second language.


	3. Chapter II - The Flame's Nothing

Chapter II: The Flame's Nothing

  


‘So, Hades… people think you are a brother to Zeus,’ Alex started hooking Hades up to some monitors.

‘Ugh, humans. They probably changed it because they couldn’t see a woman in charge.’

‘You mentioned that Zeus is your brother. Is Poseidon a brother or a sister?’

‘Zeus and Poseidon are my brothers. After helping Zeus defeat our father, the last Titan king, there were 3 realms left the rule. Since Zeus and Poseidon were the only male gods at the time, they asked me since I am the oldest of all the siblings. However, I do feel like they arranged for me to get the shortest lot out of the three, so they could ship me off to the underworld.’

Alex looked at the heartrate monitor but only saw a flatline.

‘Hold on, something isn’t correctly connected.’

Hades leaned over to look at the monitor.

‘What does it do?’

‘It should measure your heartrate, but for some reason it can’t.’

‘Oh, my heart doesn’t beat,’

Alex looked at Hades confused.

‘What do you mean? A beating heart is needed in order to live.’

‘Well, when you become the god of the underworld, a place only souls enter, a beating heart isn’t really necessary.’

‘Okay…’ Alex said, removing the cables on Hades.

‘Hey guys, how is it going?’ Kara was now wearing her Supergirl outfit.

‘Just found out she is talking and breathing without a beating heart,’ Alex told her. ‘So you know…we are getting there.’

‘What in Zeus’s name are you supposed to be?’ Hades asked Supergirl.

‘I am Supergirl. I help defend this city against crimes and bad people slash aliens.’

‘This is a superhero?’ Hades asked Alex. Alex nodded.

‘You look ridiculous.’

‘Thank you, Hades.’ Kara said.

‘Wait, hold on. How come you have powers but Alex doesn’t?’

‘Because I come from a planet called Krypton. I was sent to earth during the destruction of my planet. On this planet, the yellow sun gives me these powers. Alex was born on earth, so the yellow sun does nothing to her but burn her.’

‘Hey, I can get tan.’ Alex intervened.

‘Does that mean that if Krypton still existed, Alex would have powers there and you don’t?’

Alex and Kara glanced over to each other.

‘We will never know.’

Hades looked to be in deep thought.

‘Tell me something, Kara. If you are a superhero, how come you are working at this CatCo and not helping the humans full time?’

‘How do you do that? How do you just know everything?’ Alex asked.

‘Please, we are been over this. I am a god,’ Hades smiled a little.

‘That’s a story for another time. So, Hades, I am here for your second test. As someone not from this world, we believe you might also have super strength, maybe even flight.’

‘I am finished, so she is all yours.’ Alex said.

Hades stood up from the medical bed she was sitting on and followed Kara. Alex noticed she had a small smirk on her face.

  


~oOo~

Kara went down to the ground with a hard slam.

‘Had enough, little girl?’

Hades stood over her with her arms crossed and a big smirk on her face. Kara looked back at her and scoffed. Hades offered her hand to help her up. As Kara was getting on her feet, J’onn walked in.

‘Can I go now? I think you have enough evidence to back up the fact that I am indeed the Hades,’ Hades looked at J’onn.

‘Yes, your claim has been proven true. Just answer me this; why did you decide to come to earth?’ J’onn crossed his arms.

‘I got bored.’

‘You got bored?’

‘Yes, you try and do a job for more than thousands of years. It gets repetitive. I heard stories from one of my demons, he said that the humans he tortured were talking about superheroes and technology and I became curious. You see, last time I visited earth I was the evil god that people were too afraid to even mention the name of. I wanted to see for myself why humans liked this time.’

Kara and J’onn looked at each other.

‘I believe her,’ Kara said with a smile.

‘Why wouldn’t you? I don’t lie.’

‘Alright. I guess that settles it then. There is a couple of rules we follow her at the Tower. You are not to fight crime by yourself without permission. Also, you might want to think of a disguise while you –‘ J’onn started.

‘Hold on. What are you talking about?’

‘Your employment here at the Tower. You’ll team with us to fight anything that threatens innocent lives here in the city.’

‘I never said I would join anything. I only came here to proof to you that my “claim” wasn’t just a claim and now that you believe me, my job here is done.’

‘You don’t want to join me in keeping this city safe? Kara asked.

‘You choose to help the humans. Me? I’d rather enjoy my time on earth while I still can.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah. I mean, you’re doing a good job so far without me. You’re fine.’

Hades walked over to where her jacket was and put it on.

‘Anyway, this was great. I guess I’ll see you guys around.’

With a small wave, Hades left the room.

‘Soooooo…. I guess that was a waste of time,’ Kara said.

‘We have a literal god among us, who is stronger that you. There has to be a way to get her to join us,’ J’onn said.

~oOo~

‘She had no heartbeat, Kelly. She is in the body of a human but doesn’t need a beating heart. Consider my mind blown.’

Alex and Kelly were sitting on the couch of Alex’s apartment, having a cup of tea with a blanket around them.

‘So, you have said.’

‘And she is stronger than Kara, who is stronger than Superman. Can you imagine her strength?

‘Sure, but what is the problem?’

‘She doesn’t want to join us. So, I was hoping you can maybe convince her during one of your sessions?’

‘Oh, come on Alex. You know I can’t do that. I can’t force my patient to work for my girlfriend.’

‘You’re right. But we could really use someone like her.’

Kelly put a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder. Then her face changed like suddenly an idea popped into her head.

‘Okay, so do not react big to this. Like I said, I can’t force Hades to work with you, However, what if she worked for Lena?’

‘Lena Luthor?’

‘I spoked to Lena the other day and she said she needed a new bodyguard. I didn’t think much of it at the time but what if I recommended Hades for the job? With Lena now being part of the Superfriends, she can keep an eye on Hades for you and Hades keeps an eye on her.’

‘Kelly, that is genius! That way Hades can use her powers for good. With Hades watching out for Lena, Kara wouldn’t have to worry so much about Lena’s safety. You think Hades will do that?’

‘I’ll talk to Lena and Hades in the morning.’

~oOo~

Kelly glanced at her watch and looked around. She spotted the piercing green eyes of her patient.

‘Hades! Good to see you.’

‘You too. How come you dragged me all the way out here?’

‘Hades, welcome to L-Corp. Starting today, this will be your new workspace. Well, most of it.’

Kelly guided Hades through the lobby and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor.

‘And what exactly will I be doing here?’

‘You will be the personal bodyguard of the CEO of this company, Lena Luthor.’

‘Personal bodyguard? You mean I have to watch over this human?’

‘Basically yes. You will be there to make sure no harm comes to Lena.’

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. Kelly walked up to the assistant.

‘Hi, Kelly Olsen and Hades Lightfyre for Lena Luthor.’

‘Miss Luthor is in a conference call at the moment, I will let you know when she is ready. Please have a seat in the meanwhile miss Olsen, miss Lightfyre.’

Hades and Kelly took a seat on the couch.

‘How come this Lena Luthor needs protection? Is whatever she is doing here making people that mad?’

‘It’s not about what she does. It is mostly her name that gets her in trouble; Luthor.’

‘I don’t understand.’

‘You see, Lena’s brother is the famous villain Lex Luthor. To make a long story short, people dislike him very much and because of that they sometimes try to hurt her.’

‘Oh.’

‘Miss Luthor is ready for you,’ the assistant announced.

They stood up from the couch and entered the office. Hades was looking around the office and she could hear Kelly greet the other woman in the room. She turned around and laid eyes upon her new boss. Her eyes widened.

‘Persephone?’

Lena looked at Hades confused.

‘Excuse me?’ Lena asked.

‘Hades, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is Hades Lightfyre,’ Kelly said.

‘I apologize. You just look exactly like someone I used to know a long time ago,’ Hades smiled politely.

‘That is quite alright. So, Hades Lightfyre, huh? That is an interesting name you have there,’ Lena joked.

‘Not as interesting as your name apparently. You are the one in need of a bodyguard.’

Lena looked at Kelly and smiled.

‘I think we will be a great team.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter III: Darkest Beginnings

Chapter III: Darkest Beginnings

A handsome man opened the door to the diner. As he took off his hat, he scanned the diner. He smirked as his eyes landed on the one he was meeting. He walked over to her booth and sat down.

‘I come bearing great news,’ he told his companion.

As he waited for her answer, he noticed that the humans around him froze, like time stood still.

‘I always like it when you make the humans stop, just like old times.’

‘Spit it out, Pontus. We have no time for games,’ his companion told him.

‘Hades has returned to Earth, and not invisible this time.’

The woman looked at Pontus with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

‘Hades? Here on Earth? As far as I am aware, Persephone is in the Elysium fields.’

‘Do you think she might be on to us, Gaia?’

Gaia scoffed.

‘Hades has never shown interest in anything but Persephone. There has to be a good reason to explain her presence here on Earth.’

‘Are you absolutely sure? There might be a chance Zeus has sent her.’

‘Zeus is too occupied with his lady loving ways to even notice that Leviathan is back once more. He has exiled Poseidon to the seas ever since what happened with Medusa. And as I said, Persephone is Hades’ only motivation.’

‘But you said that Persephone is still in the Elysium fields. If she is still there, then what is Hades doing here?’

‘Don’t loose hope just yet, Pontus. Once we find the reason for Hades’ presence, we can use it against her.’

~oOo~

‘And this is where I’ll be spending most of my time. In this lab I am able to experiment with the new technology L-Corp invents and make sure it is suppose to do the job it was designed for,’ Lena explained as she opened the door to the lab and had Hades step into it.

‘So, what exactly is your job? I was under the impression that you were the CEO of this company, not also a...what do you call it?’

‘A scientist?’

‘Right.’

‘Well, I am both. I started out as a scientist but I had to take over the family company after my brother basically lost his mind.

‘Lex, isn’t it? Believe me, I have my own share of crazy brother stories. My brother once gave a man the punishment of having a eagle eat his liver, have it grow back during the night and have the eagle eat it again in an endless cycle for the rest of his life,’ Hades laughed a little. ‘The fact my brother was able to think of a punishment like that, tells me he isn’t exactly right in the head.’

Lena looked at Hades, frowning.

‘Isn’t that the story of Zeus and Prometheus?’

‘Prometheus! I had forgotten his name, it’s been awhile.’

‘You believe that Zeus is your brother?’

‘Oh, not believe, know.’

Lena blinked and decided to call Kelly later about the strange behaviour of her new bodyguard.

‘Is this all you do?’ Hades asked, gesturing to the lab. ‘You just spend your whole time here and try different things?’

‘That is a simplification of what I do but yes. I’m also in charge of this company, so there a frequent times where I have to attend meetings or fill out some paperwork.’

‘And where do you want me exactly? Kelly told me that it is my job to keep an eye on you, to make sure you will be safe but I don’t exactly know how. Do you want me in the same room as you as you work?’

Lena smiled.

‘While I am in my office or in here, you can stay outside at the entrance. While we are in the open, you walk besides me.’

‘Great. Or, as the young people say, cool.’

Lena laughed a little and open the door of the lab again, gesturing to Hades to step out again. As she did, Lena locked the door of the lab and they walked over to the elevators.

‘So, Hades, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?’

‘To be honest, there isn’t much to say. I was born on Mount Olympus. When I was younger, my youngest brother decided that our father was too cruel to stay king and asked for help from me and our siblings to overturn him. We did, and afterwards me and my two brothers spilt up the Earth into three realms; the sky, the waters and the underworld. I got the underworld and I have been there ever since. I came back to Earth a couple of months ago because I became bored of my work.’

‘Are you serious right now?’ Lena asked.

They arrived at the floor of Lena’s office and entered. Lena went over to her desk and sat down. She told Hades to sit down as well in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

‘You don’t believe me?’ Hades laughed.

‘Well, it is a bit strange. You’re telling stories that the Greeks used to tell their children.’

‘Miss Luthor-’

‘You can call me Lena.’

‘Lena, you are a smart woman. This planet has people from outer space living here. Is what I am telling you that hard to believe? I mean, you know what my name is.’

‘Your name is not something you have control over. I had a girl in my class with the name Ishbi-Benob,’ Lena chuckled a bit, remembering the girl. ‘Anyway, I can’t help it. The scientist in me compels me to believe in evolution, not divinity.’

‘Do you want me to show you?’

‘Show me what?’

Hades put up a finger that told Lena to wait a second. She stood up and walked over to the space in front of the television. Hades took a deep breath and moved her shoulders. Two big black wings unfolded from behind her and her eyes turned golden. Lena’s eyes widened as much as was possible. She couldn’t believe the sight that was in front of her. Never did she think that the Greek gods had wings like angels. The wings were beautiful, gorgeous even. She couldn’t stop staring. Hades moved her shoulders again and the wings folded up. She blinked and her eyes were those piercing green once again. She stared at Lena, who hadn’t moved since she showed her.

‘Lena? Are you alright?’

Hades moved over to sit on her chair. Lena’s eyes followed her.

‘Lena?’

‘You are Hades.’

‘Yes.’

‘God of the underworld.’

‘Yes.’

‘The evil god of Greek mythology.’

‘Personally, I find that a misconception. Pretty sure my brothers Zeus and Poseidon behaved worse then me. For example, at least I stayed faithful to my wife.’

Lena couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Sure, she has been living with aliens on this planet and yes, she is friends with Kara who is Supergirl. But never in her mind did she think that the almighty were real. She has seen Rama Khan in action, and still she didn’t want to believe it. That there are beings, gods, that can come and go from Earth.

‘I am sorry, Hades, but I need some time. Kelly never told me what - who - you really are. I need to think before I officially put you into my service.’

Hades sighed. She knew that showing Lena her wings would be a conflict in some way. But she needed her to believe her. She felt a pull towards Lena and wanted nothing more than be honest with her from the very start.

‘Of course, I understand. It is not every day you meet the “evil god”,’ Hades nervously joked. ‘I’m sorry, so not appropriate now. I’ll leave you to it.’

Hades stood up and walked out of the office. Lena’s eyes were still following her. As Hades left, Lena picked up her phone and send out a text.

~oOo~

‘Did you know?’ Lena said as soon as Kara opened the door of her apartment. She walked passed her and put down her bag on Kara’s dining table.

‘Did I know what?’ Kara asked as she closed the door.

‘My new bodyguard, Hades. Kelly recommended her for the job.’

Kara looked surprised.

‘Wait, you hired Hades?’

‘So you do know her?’

‘Well, I met her at Al’s. She was working the counter there and pretty soon we found out she was actually the Greek god from mythology. We tried to recruit her for the Tower, but she turned us down. I didn’t know that Kelly helped her get a job with you, she never told us.’

Lena walked over to the couch and sat down. Kara went to sit beside her.

‘I honestly thought I had seen everything. After all the things with my brother and finding out about you, I really believed that I couldn’t be surprised anymore. And then in walks Hades, with her blonde hair and green eyes. I was sceptical when Kelly told me she had found someone for the new bodyguard position, but I never thought it would be something like that!’ Lena put her head in her hands and let out a big sigh.

‘Did something happen?’ Kara put a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

‘I showed her around L-Corp, so she would know where exactly I spend my time. And she kept mentioning her brother and these stories that I remember reading in a book about Greek mythology. She told me she wanted to show me something. I didn’t know what to expect, but never would I have thought she had wings!’

‘Wings? She never showed me her wings,’ Kara made a mental note of the new information.

‘They were beautiful, Kara. The most beautiful thing I might have seen. And her eyes turned golden!’

‘Aren’t you glad at least that you know now, not after a couple of months? At least she is honest with you from the beginning, which is something I should have done...’

‘It is not about that, Kara. It took me a while but I understand now. But this is Hades, the god of the underworld! All that power and she wants to be a bodyguard. I just don’t understand that.’

‘Do you want me to go talk to her?’

Lena shook her head.

‘No, I need to talk to her. Find out what she is really doing here.’

‘She told us that she got bored of her job.’

‘For some reason, I feel like that isn’t the truth.’

~oOo~

Nia yawned big while staring at her computer screen. She just left a meeting but wasn’t focused at all. Ever since she heard about Hades being actually Hades, she got a sudden interest in Greek mythology. She couldn’t stop looking up all these stories that involved Hades and wondered if they were actually true.

‘What are you doing?’

Nia jumped up from the sudden voice behind her. She turned around and saw Hades looking at her computer screen. Only then did she realise that she had been googling drawings and paintings of Hades, and not all were that flattering.

‘Nothing,’ Nia hastily clicked the page away. ‘Hades, what are you doing here?’

Hades went over to sit on Nia’s desk.

‘I’m on my way to see Kelly and thought I would stop by to see you. I wanted to apologise to you if I was a little mean last week when I was working at the bar. Humans on alcohol isn’t really something I wanted to deal with.’

‘It’s alright, however you might want to consider switching jobs,’ Nia chuckled at little.

‘Kelly got me a new job as the bodyguard of Lena Luthor, but that didn’t really work out well.’

‘What happened?’

‘I’m not sure. Lena was showing me around the company, explaining to me what it is she does. She didn’t believe me when I told her I was Hades. And for some reason, I had this weird feeling. A feeling of wanting her to believe me. So I had to show her.’

‘Show her in which way?’

‘Well, my wings of course.’

Nia’s jaw dropped. From her recent research, she can’t remember anyone mentioning that the gods in the Greek mythology had wings.

‘You have wings? You mean actual wings? Like an angel?’

‘To be fair, those Christians got the idea of wings from us. We were the first ones.’

‘Can you fly?’ Nia asked excitedly.

‘Yes, but I don’t really need them to fly.’

‘Wait, what does that mean?’

Hades was about to explain when suddenly she realised that time stood still. She looked around the CatCo office and saw that all the humans were frozen.

‘If it isn’t my favourite grandchild,’ A voice from next to her said.

Hades looked up and saw Gaia standing in the middle of the office floor, in all her glory. Her dark green wings open behind her and her eyes black.

‘Gaia? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you inside the Earth?’

‘I know why you are here, Hades.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Oh sweet little naive Hades. After all these years, you still let your heart make decisions for you,’ Gaia walked over so she was standing in front of Hades. ‘You see, word of your arrival reached my ears. But I didn’t want to believe it. The Hades I know was never interested in being around humans. So I had Pontus do a little more digging, which I mean literally. He went to the underworld and spoke to some very talkative demons. There a little bird told us the real reason you came.’

‘You of all people should know not to trust the word of a demon. Besides, they would never betray me.’

‘But that’s where you are wrong. Demons aren’t smart. They pretend to be, but really they are not. They thought that telling Pontus would mean that your little “mission” will be over soon so you can return back and take your rightful place as Ruler of the Underworld. And I couldn’t agree more. The thing is is that you are standing in my way. I have plans for Earth but I can’t have you or any of your siblings interfere with that. So I need you to leave.’

‘Leave? But I just got here. Although I hate to admit it, I’m actually enjoying Earth so far. Humans are way smarter in this time then they were thousands of years ago.’

Gaia let out a frustrated sigh.

‘I know about her Hades, so if you don’t leave soon, not only will I destroy this Earth but I will see to it that she will get slowly tortured before her death. If you leave now, I will allow you to take her with you to the Underworld, to have her reunited with your dear love.’

Hades’ eyes flashed gold in anger.

‘I swear on my throne that if you ever come near her, Gaia, I will rip you apart piece by piece for the rest of your lifetime.’

‘There is the famous Hades all those weak Greeks were going on about! You have seven days to leave Earth. Otherwise I will make good on my promise, I guarantee you that.’

Gaia moved her wings and left. The humans around resumed working as if nothing had happened.

Nia was sure she was losing her mind. One moment Hades was sitting in front of her on her desk, the next she was in the middle of the office floor. Hades was quickly walking over to her.

‘Hey, how did you - ’

‘I’m sorry, Nia, but I have to leave. I’ll see you.’

~oOo~

Hades opened the door to Kelly’s office with so much force, it left a crack in the glass door. Kelly jumped at the interruption.

‘Hades? We don’t have another appointment until the day after tomorrow - ’

‘Kelly, something bad is happening. Gaia is back and she told me she is going to destroy Earth,’ Hades said while sitting down on the couch of Kelly’s office.

‘Hold on. Who is Gaia and what is she planning to do?’

‘Kelly, I haven’t been totally honest on why I am on Earth. Gaia found out and she is using it to force me back to the Underworld. But I made a promise to Persephone. When the time would come, I was to go to Earth and protect her with my life. And I should have known why I felt that I had to come now. I convinced myself that the reason I wanted to go was because I was curious. But that was being a fool! I could feel Gaia and could feel the threat she could be. I had to make sure she was not harmed.’

‘Hades, you are rambling on. What are you going on about?’

‘I need to talk to the others. I’ll tell you on the way. Can you take me to the Tower?’

~oOo~

‘They are all here, Hades. Go on and tell them what you told me,’ Kelly said.

J’onn, Alex, Kara and Nia all looked at Hades expectantly. They had been called to the Tower on a last minute meeting. Kelly told them it was urgent, and they could tell by the fear in her voice that it was serious.

‘Have you ever heard of Leviathan?’

The group looked at each other and nodded to Hades.

‘How do you know about Leviathan?’ Kara asked.

‘I have known of Leviathan for thousands of years now. Gaia, the creator of Earth, is the main leader. She has been trying to get ride of the human population for millennia now but every time we manage to stop her. She is back once more but I am afraid we cannot beat her this time.’

‘What makes you say that?’ J’onn asked.

‘Gaia is more powerful than ever. We need Zeus, but he has not answered any of my prayers which is odd for him. Neither has Hera, so I suspect that they are missing. I cannot ask Poseidon for help since he has been exiled to the seas and is not allowed to return to Earth in any circumstances. I cannot defeat Gaia by myself. She is an older god, way stronger than me,’ Hades sighed. ‘Besides, she found out the main reason I am here.’

‘Main reason? You mean you lied? I thought you never lie,’ Alex claimed.

‘I told you one of the reason I came to Earth. I just withhold the main reason, but the more time I spent on Earth the more I realise that that is the same as lying.’

‘So why are you really here?’ Nia looked at Hades.

‘When I said that I haven’t been on Earth for thousands of years, that wasn’t entirely true. I came back once, in 1993. I received a message through Hermes. Persephone had asked to meet me. I hadn’t seen Persephone in a couple of months now and for her to ask me to meet her on Earth meant that it was serious. So I found her. She told me she got involved with a man that was only trouble and that she was now with child. Even though she was a god, it wasn’t entirely impossible for gods to mingle with humans that produce children. She said she didn’t want to return to the Underworld since she wanted her child to grow up on Earth and that she felt now that she had seen it all. She wanted me to take her immortality. She is the love of my life and if she wanted something, I would do anything to make it happen. So I did and wished her one last goodbye before I was going to see her again in the Underworld as a soul. But that time came way sooner than I thought. Only a couple of years had gone by before I received word that Persephone was at the gates.As I was guiding her to the Elysium fields, she told me about her daughter. She made me promise on my throne that if the time should come, I would go to Earth and protect the child with my life. And the time has come. I wasn’t sure how I was going to find the child but, through Kelly, I was able to find her. It only took one look and I knew she was Persephone’s daughter. And now Gaia has found out and is trying to use her against me.’

The group was silent for a moment. It was a lot of information to fit in. 

‘Who is the child?’ J’onn asked. Hades looked at him with serious eyes.

‘It’s Lena. She is Persephone’s daughter.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
